


Charakter-Liste zu Bestia

by Trichia



Series: Bestia [1]
Category: Eagles of the Empire - Simon Scarrow, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Legio Rapax, Pictures, Time Travel
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:55:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trichia/pseuds/Trichia
Summary: Hier ist wie ich mir Bestia vorstelle, natürlich ohne Bart und mit römischer Kleidung





	1. Lucius Laniatus Bestia

**Author's Note:**

> Hier ist wie ich mir Bestia vorstelle, natürlich ohne Bart und mit römischer Kleidung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist wie ich mir Bestia vorstelle, natürlich ohne Bart, Tatoo und mit römischer Kleidung

Lucius Laniatus Bestia

  *  geboren 52. nach Chr. in Italica
  *  2-geborener Sohn des M. Laniatus Albinus und der Lucia Batiaca, der Schwester von Lucius Batiacus Bestia
  *  22 Dienstjahre
  * rekrutiert in Vindonissa als _Tesserarius_ derLegio XXl Rapax, aufgestiegen in den Rang eines Centurio
  * Nun Centutmri der Legio XI Claudia
  * Dunkles, ergrautes Haar, dunkelbraune Augen




	2. Lana/Corvina

Lana/Corvina

  * geboren am 8.8.1988
  * Braunes, ergrauendes Haar, grüne Augen
  * Langzeit-Geschichtestudentin und Bibliothekarin
  * stolze Katzenbesitzerin
  * Derzeit unfreiwillig  _serva_ von Bestia
  * Fähigkeiten: von Allem ein bisschen




	3. M. Macius Rufus

M. Macius Rufus 

  * _Optio ad spem_  von Bestia
  * 20 Dienstjahre
  * Geboren und rekrutiert in Bonna




	4. L. Popularis Pugnator

L. Popularis Pugnator

  * Immunis
  * 27 Jahre alt 
  * 7 Dienstjahre, rekrutiert in Mogontiacum




	5. M. Vipsanius Pulcher

M. Vipsanius Pulcher

  * Legatus der Legio XXI Rapax
  * Geboren in Rom, 50 Jahre alt
  * Senator, bei Domitian in Ungnade gefallen



**Author's Note:**

> All die hier geposteten Bilder habe ich auf im WorldWideWeb gefunden. Sie gehören NICHT mir und ich hoffe dass ich NICHT unerlaubt was zeige. Wenn doch, bitte sofort mir sagen und ich werde es entfernen. Bitte keine rechtlichen Konsequenzen!


End file.
